


i trust you, zuko

by reynagami



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), TyZula Week, Zutara Month, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynagami/pseuds/reynagami
Summary: and alternative universe where aang wasn’t fast enough to save katara and katara used her spiritual water for healing zuko.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. back in ba sing se

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is my first time writing ever. please don’t be afraid to correct me if i do any grammar or logical mistake

katara turned her face to zuko “im sorry i yelled at you before.”   
“it doesn’t matter”  
“it’s just that for so long now, whenever i imagine the face of the enemy it was your face”   
“my face” zuko tried to hide his scar with his hand, “i see”  
“no, no. that’s not what i meant” katara emerged. “it’s okay. i used to think the scar marked me. the mark of the banished prince. cursed to chase the avatar forever. lately, i realized im free the determine my own destiny. even if i’ll never be free of my mark”  
“maybe you could be free of it” katara said  
“what” zuko turned around.   
“i have healing abilities”   
“it’s a scar. it cant be healed.”  
“this is water from the spirit oasis at the north pole.” she showed a little bottle “it has special properties so i’ve been saving it for something important.” she got close to zuko. “i don’t know if it would work but-“ she stared at zuko’s eyes and after a while he closed his eyes and let katara touch his scar.  
“katara, are you sure you wanna use something that important on me?”   
“i can help you zuko and i want to help so yes, i am sure. now sit down” she opened the bottle cap and started water bending, the spiritual water started to glow when it touched his scar. his eyes were closed, he frowned at her first touch then started relaxing. the scar wasn’t healing so fast but it wasn’t as red as before.   
“katara, i can hear from my burned ear” zuko cheered.  
“zuko im so glad!! now be quiet im still working” “katara-“   
“whatever you’re gonna say, say it after i finish” she shushed him and kept healing. she water bended like two minutes and a huge crushing voice came from cave. it distracted katara’s bending and she dropped the water.  
“KATARA!!”  
it was aangs voice.   
“shit! im sorry zuko it wasn’t finished im so sorry” she was too paniced to pay attention aang. she tried to waterbend spiritual water from cave ground.  
“it’s okay katara” he hold katara’s hand tried to calm her.   
“i can hear with my both ears now. i’m still thankful for what you did. i might still have my scar but i’m not the same person i was when my father banished me. i will never forget what you risked for me and,,, thank you katara” he looked at her in the eye and they both smiled. iroh was holding aang while they talked but aang freed himself and yelled again   
“katara are you okay? did he do anything to you?” “i’m okay aang, calm down but i lost my spiritual water because of you” she was angry at him and wasn’t afraid of showing that.   
“did you use it on zuko?!”  
“yes and what are you gonna do about it? anyway i’m guessing you figured out that azula is here too, let’s go we gotta stop her” she looked at zuko who was hugging with iroh at the moment.   
“uncle what are you doing with the avatar?”   
“hold yourself zuko. he helped me to save you.” “why uncle?”  
“you seem different, you’re not the man you used to be zuko. i heard what you said to katara. you’re stronger, wiser and freer that you have ever been. and now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. it’s time for you to choose good-“ then crystals came out and captured iroh. lots of dai li agents attacked aang and katara. a little later azula entered. without water katara wasn’t doing so well but she fight with aang. azula was heading towards zuko.  
“release him immediately!!” zuko yelled at azula. “it’s not too late for you, zuko. you can still redeem yourself.”  
“the kind of redemption she offers is not for you.” iroh tried talking with zuko.   
“why don’t you let him decide, uncle? i need you zuko. i’ve plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history and the only way we win is together. at the end of this day, you will have your honor back. you will have father’s love. you will have everything you want.” azula began manipulating him. and at that moment katara was prisoned like iroh and aang was fighting so hard. “zuko, i’m begging you, remember what you said earlier. you’ve changed” katara started yelling to zuko from her prison. zuko bowed his head, thought for a while and looked at katara.  
“i’m sorry katara”. he attacked her feet and made unnoticeable little cracks on her crystal prison. “zuko. why?” she was so disappointed she just froze for a moment then pulled herself together and realized she needs to help aang. iroh yelled at her saying  
“hit the crystals katara! hit them with your feet” she did what he said and freed herself. she hit agents with rocks and pulled aang out of fight and started running. she finally found some water and started bending. she wasn’t looking at zuko and hoped he wouldn’t attack her because katara was sure she didn’t had the strength to fight with him right now. aang and katara fought with them for a while then sokka and toph came and with toph at a earth cave, azula lost all her chances of getting the avatar. sokka and katara took care of lots of dai li agents while toph and aang fought with azula and zuko.  
“you dont have a chance with me azula! leave ba sing se alone!!” toph yelled.  
“now i’m not so sure about litte girl” she pointed out the way they came and more agents were coming.  
“we cant hold them any longer; toph, aang we have to leave!” sokka was yelling. toph was frustrated but they didn’t had any choice. she and aang made a huge dust cloud and four of them left.


	2. i can’t believe i trusted him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katara regrets her decision but is she really regretful in deep down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // minor bleeding , minor blood

“i can’t believe zuko betrayed you after you used your water for him!! what an asshole” toph was yelling when they were flying with appa  
“yeah what a shock. who was expecting him to do such a thing” katara was murmuring to herself while taking care of aang’s wounds  
“i cant believe i trusted him so easily. im such an idiot i could’ve been using the water for aang right now and he could’ve healed faster.”  
“dont blame yourself katara. i trusted him too but we will always be together and fight with both azula and him” aang tried to comfort her.  
“yess team avatar will always be together” sokka hugged them all and they kept flying. 

aang was really injured after the battle in ba sing se and they barely made outside of city alive. all of them wanted to fight for citizens but it wasn’t possible against azula.  
now it’s been nearly a month after the accident and katara still couldn’t forgive herself. if she didn’t let her guard down, none of this would happen. sokka wrote to their father and his reply just arrived. he said he wanted to meet and team avatar was heading towards to water tribe camp near fire nation. which is wasn’t the safest place to go but sokka persuaded them saying they will be safe with their father. while they headed towards fire nation; zuko, was already in there.


	3. i can’t believe i betrayed her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko’s pov after ba sing se.

after all these years he still couldn’t believe fire lord ozai, his father allowed him to nation.  
“jeez zuzu calm down. it’s not like father is gonna kill you because you returned” azula and zuko were standing in front of the throne room.  
“yeah it’s kinda the whole point. he can kill me if he wants” zuko rolled his eyes at azula.  
“look i know you’re stressed but i told father you went ba sing se to spy and you captured the avatar but uncle iroh betrayed you and let avatar go. okay? he is not gonna be mad at you, it’s all under my control” azula tried confronting him.  
“why did you lie to father for me?”  
“dont be silly, that’s what little sisters are for zuzu” she lightly punched his arm.  
“thanks.. i guess”  
zuko wasn’t used to azula’s love after 2 years of banishment but he loved his sister. and this wasn’t the first time her saving zuko from fire lord. when azula come to take zuko and iroh to fire nation as prisoners she warned zuko so they could run away. after their mother’s disappearance they always looked out for eachother till 2 years ago. zuko still loved azula but something was different with her. 

“welcome back azula. you did what iroh couldn’t do in ba sing se.”  
“thank you father. zuko helped me a lot”  
“welcome back too, zuko. your banishment is removed with your success in ba sing se.”  
“thank you father”

of course they didn’t stay long in their father’s presence and parted their ways to each self’s room. 

nothing was changed in his room after he left. it was like they abandoned this part of the palace and they kind of did.  
after settling down just like it isn’t the only thing he is doing since they left he started thinking about ba sing se, about katara. zuko touched his ear,  
“i can’t believe i betrayed her. after everything she risked for me.” he was feeling guilty as he should but he knew he did the right thing. they didn’t stand a chance against azula and all those dai li agents. he saved them, katara didn’t know that yet but he is gonna make sure she will know. he didn’t betray her, he just acted like. he is gonna send someone or go after her or send something to her or this or that he didn’t decided yet but he is not gonna let katara regret her decision. never.

it’s been a month and he didn’t do anything about katara. he was a coward, he had no one to talk about it and it was killing him.


	4. people change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko gave up from his purpose of messaging katara and tries to adapt to fire nation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry took me a little long to update

zuzu come ooon!! mai likes you and if you try, you can like her too. stop being such a baby” azula was knocking on zuko’s door but he wasn’t letting her in.  
“go away azula im not in the mood for dating right now!!” zuko yelled from other side of the door.  
“then you’re gonna tell that to mai yourself because i already said her that you like her back”  
“azula WHAT??”  
“see you in a bit zuzu” and before zuko can open the door she left.  
“AHHH” he punched the wall in frustration. there wasn’t lots of things to do so he just brushed his hair and even he didn’t love mai, she was still his friend so he went outside and decided to tell his feelings to mai herself. (azula wasn’t really trustworthy about love.) 

“hi zuko!! you’re finally here. i was just telling mai our conversation in your room. how you were sooo happy about mai’s feelings.” azula smiled like a cheshire cat and finally let him speek. 

“actually i was going say..-“  
“zuko you don’t know how happy i am” she wasn’t really smiling but classic mai. no one was surprised. “i always dreamed about today and finally you like me back” still her voice doesn’t sound so exited. zuko couldn’t say “yeah actually this all azula’s game. i dont like you in fact i’m so confused with a certain friend i dont have time for love” instead he said:  
— mai... i didn’t know you liked me for so long. i... yeah i like you too. i just didn’t know how to say it. azula said it for me. thank you azula.  
and he gave azula a deadly glare. which she didn’t care and gave a kiss to her girlfriend ty lee.  
“enough with lovebirds me and zuzu have some family business if you’ll excuse us girlfriends.” azula kiss ty lee one last time and waited for zuko. zuko did the same but it was a lot more awkward than azula’s. 

“what is this family business?”  
“oh nothing i was bored and wanted go to lay down. i saved you too.” punched him in the arm. “and what was that ‘i like you too mai. i didn’t know how to say it’ i thought you didn’t like her”  
“that’s the problem i don’t. but i couldn’t broke her heart just like that. uhhh i wish uncle was here. he would know what to say”  
“yeah but he is not. i told you he escaped while we were fighting with avatar. he abandoned you, get over it.”  
“i know. you don’t need to bethough that everytime. have a good rest i’m gonna take a walk.” and he left azula alone. and she wasn’t heading to her room. she was going to dungeons. 

“hi there uncle, did you miss your favorite niece?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all enjoyed this!!! i’m probably not gonna make this sooo different from the real show except lots of moooree zutara moments but we will see!!


End file.
